


We Won

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [112]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce takes a moment after the second battle with Thanos and Natasha finds him.For the prompt: Hey can you write a fic for post endgame battle for Bruce and Nat where both of them are alive according to your endgame fix its. You know the sort of "war-end reunion"? Your works are amazing!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	We Won

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

We won. 

The words repeated over and over in Bruce’s head as he stumbled a few steps and dropped to the dirt of the battlefield. 

We won. 

Everyone who’d been snapped away five years ago was back and Thanos was gone again. The world was right again and Bruce smiled to himself as the dust began to settle around him. He was exhausted to the bone and he didn’t even want to look at his arm that hung limply at his side. Hulk was gone and Bruce was heartbroken over it, but he pushed that to the back of his mind to process later. 

Around the battlefield, everyone sat in groups, reunited or simply losing the fight with exhaustion as Bruce had. He scanned the huddled groups for any sign of the flaming red hair he desperately wanted to see, but came up short. 

Panic seized him for a moment, but she walked around a few large pieces of rubble with Steve and Sam and he breathed a little easier. He watched them walk around to the huddled groups checking in while assessing the damage in the aftermath. Always working, Bruce thought with a short chuckle.

The sun started to peek out from behind the clouds and Bruce turned his face up and let the warm rays wash over him. It was a strange feeling, the fight finally being over, the weight of losing lifted after five years. Bruce had tried moving on, but could never really ignore the the niggling voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him the job wasn’t done. A voice that sounded strikingly like Natasha’s. 

Bruce opened his eyes and looked back over the battlefield. He found Natasha again, still walking with Steve and Sam. She turned her head and met his eyes across the field with a small smile. He watched her lean in to say something to Steve before turning and walking toward Bruce. 

Bruce couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked over to him. He stood as she got closer, cradling his mangled arm against his chest. He needed to clean it and see exactly how much damage was done, maybe call doctor Cho to see if regeneration was possible, but he could only focus on Natasha all but running toward him. 

She didn’t slow down even when she was only a few yards away and Bruce started to walking to meet her, bracing for the inevitable impact. 

“Bruce,” she breathed out, throwing her arms around him. 

He wrapped hooked his good arm around her waist and held her against him, lifting her off the ground slightly. He pressed his face into her shoulder and closed his eyes. 

She smelled like blood and dirt and sweat but he breathed it all in, the rough material of her suit digging into his cheek. But Bruce didn’t care, he just held her close until she loosened her grip and pulled back to look at him. 

“Hey,” he said, bringing his hand up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Her eyes dropped to his arm and grazed the tips of her fingers over the burnt flesh. 

“How bad is it?” she asked softly, her fingers still lightly touching his arm. 

“I don’t know yet,” he said, watching her fingers. 

He couldn’t feel anything, only an intermittent sharp pain that shot from his fingers all the way up to his neck. He didn’t want to think about what that meant. 

“Tony made it to the hospital,” she said, looking up from his arm. “Maybe you should think about heading over.” 

Bruce nodded with a sigh. “I needed a minute.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Okay,” he said, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly. 

She smiled and pulled him into another hug. He felt her breath against his neck before her lips brushed under his ear. 

“We won,” she breathed out and Bruce held her tighter. 

He kissed the side of her head and smiled to himself. “We won,” he repeated softly.


End file.
